Becoming the Mask
by Acidwing
Summary: Creepypasta/Cthulhu Mythos Xover. When an ordinary boy encounters horribly familiar creatures, he finds himself in a mess of Lovecraftian proportions. Literally.
1. Weirdness Magnet

Chapter 1: Weirdness Magnet

Hit and run. Such simple words, simple and ugly, like the blood staining the pavement and bones tearing through the skin. Ugly, like the drunk driver speeding away with no remorse, like the life leaving the broken body in shuddering gasps and a river of red.

What's one life among billions, living, dying every second? Others (concerned pedestrians, ambulance crew, hospital staff) fighting to save _(why did they even care?)_ this one life _(just one among billions, why should it matter?)_ through blood loss and faltering heartbeat _(was it luck or fate)_ until death stepped away _(that this life was saved?)_.

* * *

><p>Alex Parker was one of those people you wouldn't glance a second time at, so painfully average was his life <em>(aside from that one brush with death)<em>, his looks _(but who could look and simply guess)_, his name _(that one could have so many names)_, and behavior _(what normal was in world insane?)_.

Who could have guessed that things would change, his life becoming very strange?

* * *

><p>'Life is good,' Alex decided tilting his head to grin at the clear blue sky. Summer break in the lazy suburbs that could be spent having fun with friends (or the Internet, that was an option too) without care for anything in the world was just what he needed, especially after the hospital nightmare earlier that year.<p>

The teenager hid his hands in the pockets feeling the wind ruffle his dark hair and stepped under the green canopy of the old park. The warm day and bright sun called many families outside, and Alex laughed as he was nearly bowled over by the group of children chasing each other. Still grinning slightly he stepped off the sidewalk and onto the trail half-hidden in the long grass.

As he went further into the woods, the sounds of nature replacing the human voices, Alex let his mind wander going over his half-formed plans for the summer. So absorbed he was in his thoughts, the teen had only stopped when the trail ended, leading to a small clearing. He blinked in confusion looking around without recognition, slightly surprised when the glance upwards showed the sky blocked by the grey clouds. Lowering his head Alex let out a startled yelp. Thick mist was creeping between the trees. The mist that he could _swear_ wasn't there a second ago.

Feeling thoroughly creeped out, he worriedly turned around searching for the way back yet finding nothing, noting at the back of his mind that the wind had stilled completely and all the sounds sans his own breathing had disappeared. The uncomfortable feeling of someone – something? – watching him caused the hair at the back of his neck to stand up. The chill creeping up his spine intensified tenfold as the _presence_ he could detect by some sixth sense moved closer until…

Until his fear blinked out of existence even though the strange presence remained.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding Alex shook his head trying to understand just what the hell happened. Fear out of nowhere, calm out of nowhere, the _presence_ out of nowhere… Wait, the presence? Sure enough, he could feel it still, that _something_ behind his back. Something that should have been strange but seemed normal and – dare he say it – comfortable.

Curious but unafraid _(why wasn't he afraid?)_ Alex turned around.

* * *

><p>He should be scared <em>(he wasn't)<em>.

He should be surprised _(he wasn't)_.

He should be disbelieving _(he wasn't)_.

He should have run away _(why was he stepping closer?)_.

* * *

><p>The impossibly tall and thin creature <em>(who could ever mistake it for a man?)<em> with branching arms and blank empty face _(always watches, no eyes)_ stood at the edge of the clearing almost hiding between the trees _(watching, waiting, what does it want?)_.

Oh, Alex knew what it was, that familiar shape from blogs, and forums, and YouTube channels _(how many times had he seen it?)_, that shouldn't be real but was _(how many times had it seen him?)_, it had no place in the real world _(he was just a human, insignificant speck in the infinite universe, what could he possibly know about reality?)_.

He stepped closer without fear, disregarding any concerns, familiarity and quiet confidence filling him. Was it reality or dream, or had he simply gone insane? What did it matter in the end, it was real enough for _him_.

The creature _(Slender Man they called it, Thin Man, Tall Man, oh what a joke, this was no man!)_ stood silent, unmoving _(what did it want, why was it here?)_. Who could guess what it was thinking about _(could it even think, was it a blind force of nature)_? Closer and closer he came with each step, and didn't even know what to expect (why wasn't he leaving, this thing was not meant for human eyes – _run away, little boy, while you are still alive_).

He came so close he could touch it (he wanted to touch it, to make sure it was real and not a dream – _would it be better if it was?_) but hesitated, studying it instead. It looked like a tree that decided to become human but didn't know how to go about it, choosing darkest nightmares of humankind as guidelines. Its body (trunk) was so smooth and black like deepest night _(not the color but the absence of light)_, its arms (branches) were raised to the sky waiting to trap, entangle, snap, and strangle whoever came close _(like him, foolish boy, don't poke your nose, things like this are not a toy)_. Against his better judgment _(his mind and feelings in such disarray, screaming "No!" and "Yes!" at the same time, but he knew he'd be okay)_ he reached with one hand, fingers touching neither hot nor cold, smooth and hard, and almost soft, like mist and night that came alive, body (trunk) of creature _(not tree or man but something better and worse)_.

The branches moved _(if you try to get the cheese, the trap will break your neck with ease, silly, silly little mouse should have never left the house)_ with fluid grace reaching for him. He stood still and unafraid as branches (arms) wound around his neck _(humans were so fragile, so easy to break)_ slithering over his shoulders and chest _(it wouldn't let him go)_ ensnaring like snakes _(but why wasn't he afraid?)_. The face _(so blank and white, could it be even called a face?)_ turned to him, its burning gaze _(how could it look with no eyes?)_ settling like a heavy weight on his shoulders.

"…Hello?" Alex finally said after minutes _(hours, days, how long was he standing here?)_ his voice not breaking the silence but muffled by it _(this was not a place for human words)_. "Who- or what are you?"

The faceless head tilted to the side in- question? Curiosity? Could a creature like that even have emotions?

Talking seemed wrong _(he was content to stay there, silent, unmoving, without care)_ but the eerie calm was slowly giving way to curiosity. "Can you talk? …Can you understand me?"

The creature didn't move, gave no indication it even heard the question _(couldn't hear, couldn't understand, or simply didn't care?_), and Alex sighed quietly. It seemed like the great mystery would remain unsolved _(before chasing the unknown, ask what the cost of knowledge is and decide if you are willing to pay)_.

The creature shifted, its branches sliding off and away, twining and fusing together until only two remained hanging loosely down. The trunk shortened, its lower half splitting in two, and Alex watched mesmerized as the creature changed into a form that could easily be mistaken for human _(Granny, why are your teeth so big?)_. The arm (no longer a branch) moved bonelessly, the pale hand _(not human, never human)_ coming to rest on his shoulder. Curiously he touched the black suit (not cloth but close enough), the texture feeling the same as before _(you can't change what you truly are)_, but such a perfect imitation _(you wouldn't notice until it's too late, no lumberjack will save you now, Little Red Riding Hood)_ for a creature so alien.

"I have no idea what you want from me," Alex said glancing upwards at the featureless face. "Hell, I have no idea why I'm not running away screaming. Did you do something to me?"

No answer, not that he expected one _(what was the point of talking to a star or a shadow, could they understand your words, could you comprehend their response?)_.

Glancing around he noticed that the mist became so thick, he couldn't see anything even a couple of feet away _(don't look too close; what's hiding doesn't want to be seen)_, he was lost in the world of grey. Is that how people disappeared never to be seen again, lost amidst unearthly plains _(was it better to pretend he had gone insane than admit his life was lost in vain)_? No point now in getting afraid or trying to escape his fate, no one would come to his aid, he shouldn't have stayed but it was already too late. The mist crept closer thick and white, no sound from it could be heard. It wasn't something one could fight, and it would swallow entire world.

The mist blocked his sight and dulled his senses like a blanket of static, until all was white, quiet, and dull, so when it cleared, and the creature before him was gone, he felt like waking from a dream that quickly disappeared, chased away by the sun.

Startled he looked around seeing the same sunny clearing and the trail half-covered in grass, clear sky and no trace of mist. The strange tranquility lifted but fear didn't come to take its place and neither did the disbelief or denial. He knew what he saw and he trusted his senses, even if he felt off-kilter and the world seemed so much larger and stranger than before.

Shoving his hands in the pockets Alex hunched over slightly and walked quickly away from the clearing, thousands of questions whirling through his mind. Soon he was back in the crowd of unsuspecting people, though if he glanced behind every now and then he would have noticed a creature, neither human nor tree, looking at him with its eyeless face. Watching. Waiting.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I have no idea where all those rhymes came from, but they are creeping me out. Help, I'm scared!_

_All titles are from the TVTropes. Be careful, TVTropes will ruin your life!_

_Also, I struggled where to put this story. If someone thinks of better category, please, let me know._


	2. The Call Knows Where You Live

_A/N: Seriously though, what's with all the rhymes? I wasn't planning on any more of them! And yet, here we are. Can't... stop... rhyming...!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: The Call Knows Where You Live<span>

"You found him?" the voice young and exuberant but darkly distorted echoed through the sound of dry leaves crunching under the two pairs of feet. "Oh, that's just _precious_! Tell me, tell me!"

The mist crept between gnarled trees, through their twisted branches and unmoving black leaves. The words that were not words, designed not for human ears, not sound or voice but something better and worse came in response.

"Aww, so adorable! Right, J?"

Another voice soft and slightly amused rang out, "You should go see him yourself."

"Yep, yep, I totally should, J! Someone has to explain it to him either way. He's probably freaking out now~"

A wooden smile, a few steps of the path, and the figure was fading into the mist, "I'll see you later."

"Bye! …Now show me, where is he?"

The path twisted and changed staying the same but leading now through alien plains back to the land mundane. The mist dissolved and trees disappeared, the Path of Black Leaves always near, but staying just out of reach, away from human sight.

"I can see him~"

* * *

><p>Feeling more than a little shell-shocked, Alex opened the door to his house and clambered up the stairs into his room.<p>

"This is nuts," he mumbled falling heavily into his chair. "I'm nuts. Totally wacko. All that creepypasta killed my brain."

"Weeeell, if that's what makes you feel better~" a voice snickered, and Alex screamed and flailed falling on the floor.

A shrieking laugh followed his reaction, and the monitor of his computer that wasn't even plugged in glowed brightly rippling like water. A shadow appeared within it, moving closer to the surface, taking shape of a pale clawed hand and reaching out into the real world.

Once again his terror screeched to a halt and gave way to calm curiosity. The fifteen-year-old watched with interest as another hand appeared, arms stretching out to grip the edge of the table. Then the face – eyeless, grinning, black blood dripping from empty sockets and between the shark-like teeth – dove out of glowing depths.

"Hi~!" the quite familiar entity called out cheerfully in distorted voice, dragging himself out completely and jumping on the floor.

"At least you talk," Alex noted, standing up and dusting himself off, before offering his hand. "Name's Alex."

The cold and stone-hard hand gripped his as the entity's grin widened inhumanly, "I'm Ben, but I guess you knew it already."

Alex nodded, "I kinda did. Not that I knew that you're real or anything…"

Ben tilted his head to the side, a few blond locks escaping from under his green hat at the movement, and then let out another screeching laugh. "Oh, this is perfect! You aren't scared, are you?"

The human teen shook his head, "No, not really, which is weird because I kinda should be."

The entity clapped his hands, chanting gleefully, "Perfect, perfect, _perfect_! It really _is_ you! Ha!"

At the thoroughly confused look directed his way Ben grinned, displaying far too many teeth, "You really have no idea, don't you?" His expression softened slightly, though his distorted voice hadn't lost its manic cheerfulness, "Don't worry, that's why I'm here! To answer all your questions… and to laugh at how much stuff you get wrong. That too!"

Alex tried not to facepalm. "I guess I should be glad there's no one home now. You aren't exactly subtle." Sure, unlike his previous encounter, Ben looked almost normal – in a "Legend of Zelda" cosplayer sort of way – but his creepy grin, sharp teeth, black blood, and lack of eyes ruined the illusion completely.

"I can look normal," the entity offered, his clothes rippling and shifting into ordinary jeans and T-shirt. His claws disappeared and ears shortened to human length. Finally Ben dragged one hand down his face wiping the blood and monstrous grin, his eyes now blue and innocent.

Alex had to admit, Ben wouldn't look out of place between his own classmates. "That's impressive."

The entity preened at the praise but waved his hand dismissively, "Nah, it's just a little trick. Stick with me, and I'll show you stuff that'll totally blow your mind!"

"Not literally, I hope," Alex mumbled. The grin he got in response wasn't particularly reassuring.

The entity kicked the upturned chair then threw himself on the bed, settling cross-legged on top of the covers.

"At least take your shoes off," Alex grumbled lightly. "I sleep there." When did his life become so crazy? Just this morning he thought all those Internet horrors weren't real, but noooo…

Picking up the fallen chair and settling on it, Alex turned to his uninvited guest. "Okay, what the hell is going on? First I found Slender Man or he- it- found me, now you are at my home… You came from my freakin' computer! What- why is this happening to me?!"

"Hmmm," Ben leaned forward slightly, elbows resting on his knees. "You know, I came here specifically to explain stuff to you, but I didn't even realize how much you don't know. Huh, funny that…" He tapped his chin, deep in thought, then continued, "You need to know the backstory, which is stupidly long."

Alex gave him a tired look. "At least you are willing to talk... Unlike _him_."

Ben raised an eyebrow. "Slendy? Are you kidding me? Him trying to talk would have fried your squishy human brain. Out of all of us, I'm the only one who a) can talk, b) understands human point of view, c) won't freak you out, and d) won't accidentally on purpose damage your soft human body."

"All of you?" Alex repeated. "All of who exactly? Creepypasta monsters?"

The entity shrugged, "That's what you call us, right? …Don't look so surprised, I live in the Internet, of course I know things like this! I like keeping tabs on my fandom. It can be pretty funny… or creepy. It depends."

"…Of course." A fictional monster googling himself. Sure, why not?

"Don't look so traumatized," Ben cackled. "The faster you get used to the idea that all of this is real, the better. For you, me, and the rest of us."

"I know it's real!" Alex protested, "I'm not an idiot. I'm not going to deny the stuff I can see with my own eyes. It's just…"

"A lot to take in?" the entity sympathized. "At least you aren't scared. Fear would've made it ten times worse."

"Why is that by the way? Why am I not freaking out?"

Ben looked him in the eye, "A part of you recognizes me, just as it recognized Slendy. You don't feel it as sharp as we do, but it's more than enough."

"But why? Why me?"

The entity grinned, "Now _that_ is a part of a long, _long_ story."

* * *

><p>With a wooden smile she stepped away from the Path, back in her own domain at last, the tower of stone and screams wrapped in wire and strings. There she was a queen staying unseen but reaching far through the static-filled screens. She cut her strings and fell in a heap of twisted limbs, taking a place on her throne – no point in keeping the shape not her own.<p>

Then on the window she noticed a bird – a simple black crow, not something unheard, if not for the lightning cutting the sky where hundreds of others were seen to fly.

"Tell everyone," she whispered, struggling to speak with a shape so twisted and her voice so weak. "He is found. Spread the word." She fell silent again, but the creature had heard the words that she didn't say.

Spreading black wings the bird flew into the storm, bringing the news to the rest of the swarm.

* * *

><p>On the Bleak Shore where all the birds soared, when the news had arrived, the ocean itself came alive. The water moved listening close to the flock's shrieks and caws.<p>

* * *

><p>In the Crumbling Castle of death and disease the Plague Doctor listened with growing unease. The news were great, no argument here, but the Doctor's concern couldn't just disappear. So much could go wrong! He had to prepare. It wouldn't be long, he was sharply aware, till fate intervened in this affair.<p>

* * *

><p>In the frozen realm of snow and ice was a boy with a smile so cold but so nice. He listened to birds passing through Winter Court and pledged his unfailing support.<p>

* * *

><p>Behind the mirror laid different land – the Desolate Garden of reptiles and sand. The Mother of Snakes had quickly decided to finally come out of hiding.<p>

* * *

><p>In the forest of whispers where feral beasts dwelled, one of them listened to what the flock had to tell. Its razor-sharp claws dug into the ground, and it quickly vanished without any sound. It wanted to see what the fuss was about with its own eyes and clear any doubts.<p>

* * *

><p>In the burned out husk of once beautiful church a mad woman laughed, igniting like a torch. The flames rose higher and higher until her laughter cut off and she became still. She could feel her other half in the cloud of smoke, still chained and bound but already awoken.<p>

* * *

><p>The insects in Hive got the news from the flock but resumed their swarming with barely a thought. They had no care for things such as this, and any stray thought was quickly dismissed.<p>

* * *

><p>The City of empty and winding streets always twisting and changing, prepared to meet the one it was waiting for so long to greet.<p>

* * *

><p>The word got around, the Fears were ready to don their masks and begin masquerade.<p> 


	3. Go Mad from the Revelation

_A/N: _**Matt:**_ Nice to know that someone likes my scribbles. Thanks!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Go Mad from the Revelation<span>

In the average house an average boy waited for his uninvited guest to start his tale.

"Where to begin, where to begin…?" Ben hummed tapping his chin.

"In the beginning?" Alex shrugged.

"Hmmm… Okay, fine," the entity agreed. "The beginning it is."

Interlacing his fingers and leaning forward slightly Ben asked, "Are you familiar with the works of H.P. Lovecraft?"

Feeling his eyebrows climb upwards, Alex couldn't help but ask, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Everything!" Ben cackled madly. "Everything!" The laughter stopped abruptly and the entity gave him a piercing and suddenly serious look. "Answer. Yes or no?"

Slightly taken aback the human teen nodded, "Yes. I don't know much, but I remember some stuff."

His mouth twisting back into a cheerfully unnerving grin, Ben waved his hand, "You don't need to know all of it! Most of it is total bullshit and racism anyway. So take those stories with a grain of salt and divide by his phobias. I mean, that man was afraid of _fish_ for crying out loud! Still, credit where credit is due, Lovecraft was one of the best prophets in the world."

"W-what? Prophets?! Are you serious?"

"As serious as possible," Ben informed him gravelly though the message was undermined by the shrieking laughter that followed. "You should've seen your face!"

Gritting his teeth Alex growled, "Are you joking or not?!"

Ben chuckled, "Sorry. Your expression is hilarious, but I'm telling the truth. Lovecraft was a seer, a prophet, and he transformed his visions and nightmares into his stories. Do keep in mind that he received only glimpses of knowledge having to add his imagination quite a lot, but his books are based on true events."

Alex buried his face in both hands. "So you want to tell me," he started weakly, "That all those monsters, like Cthulhu-"

"Why is it always Cthulhu that people remember?!" Ben interrupted with a strange sort of personal affront. "Not that he isn't cool to hang out with, but seriously!"

"You met Cthulhu?" the human whimpered. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Yep, I met him, and nope, I'm not kidding," Ben patted his shoulder. "I told you, it'll blow your mind… Alex? You OK there?"

"No, I'm not OK," he mumbled refusing to look up. "I'm so not OK, it's not even funny."

"It gets better~" the entity said in a sing-song voice. "Or worse. Depends on your point of view."

The only reaction he got was a traumatized moan.

* * *

><p>"Why is the Convocation flying around like crazy?" a morbid-looking skeletal puppet asked curiously. "Is there another Game starting already?"<p>

With one long limb she dragged her empty vessel closer. The wooden puppet jerked and moved as she tugged on the strings of spider silk using it to respond, "No. It concerns the Masks."

"The Masks?" his expression was unable to convey the surprise that his voice carried. "Now that's interesting. What happened?"

She relaxed the strings letting her vessel fall down and responded in her true voice, a weak chitter of static, "The Lost One was found."

* * *

><p>Ben whistled the Song of Unhealing under his breath already feeling bored. He poked Alex with one finger resisting the urge to sharpen it into claw, "Oi, are you finished with your existential crisis?"<p>

"…No."

Crossing his arms with annoyance, he huffed, "Great. Already broken."

* * *

><p>The bird-headed doctor dug through the drawers and bookcases containing the notes on his research. Where was it? Dragging out thick folders and unceremoniously throwing them on the floor, the Doctor emptied shelf after shelf. It had to be there somewhere!<p>

Now up to his ankles in paper, he cried in relief taking out a bright red folder with "The Corruption" scrawled on it in his barely-readable handwriting. Clutching the folder to his chest, the Doctor stumbled through the piles of stuff haphazardly thrown on the floor and reached his work desk. Falling into his creaking chair, he opened the folder containing all his research on the subject.

Soon it would find its application. So very soon.

* * *

><p>"…Alex!" Ben whined. "Come on! Snap out of it already!"<p>

"…No."

"Come oooon!"

* * *

><p>So the Lost One was found… He stretched languidly on his frozen throne. Good news, truly, but at the same time… worrying. The <em>cause<em> was still unknown after all, though they all had their suspicions. The Masks had enemies, powerful ones, and even though he and the others had pledged their allegiance a long time ago, there were still those who refused to obey.

He shuddered at the memory of burning flames and mad laughter. Neither he, nor the Puppeteer could prove anything; they could only watch and wait until she slipped up and showed herself for a traitor she was. And when she did, they would fight and tear her apart. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>"Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock… Alex! Honestly! I don't have all the time in the world, you know!"<p>

Raising his head the human teen growled, "What do you want from me? I just found out that Cthulhu is real!"

"And yet the world is still standing!" Ben snapped. "So stop freaking out! Honestly… It's not even the strangest piece of info I was about tell. I can't believe you can't handle it!"

"Easy for you to say!"

* * *

><p>She had spent far too much time asleep, she mused stretching the long coils of her body. She twisted and bent her back with a groan feeling her joints crack and pop.<p>

Too much time asleep. Definitely.

Yawning widely she tasted the dry air with her forked tongue and looked around, bleary-eyed. It was the same bleak desert with no one around. The sand felt pleasantly warm underneath her scales, the sun rays warming her back... She could… just… get some more… sleep…

Her massive body toppled sideways to the ground, and she immediately bolted awake screeching, "I'm up!"

Turning around she wildly searched for what had woke her up for a few seconds, before dragging a hand down her face with a groan, "I'm an idiot… Well, nobody saw that, right? Aaaand I'm talking to myself now. Again. Great… But I'm awake! Right. Totally not sleeping."

Slithering over the sand dunes and trying to wake up completely, she reviewed her dream visions. Like the other Fears she was constantly aware of her domain, her dreams perfectly reflecting reality. Not that there was much happening in the Garden at any rate… Yawning again she shook her head trying to clear it somewhat. Right. The Convocation.

She paused deciphering the message from the flock and scratched her head, "…Huh. So _that's_ why I'm awake."

Shaking off the last shreds of sleep she materialized a mirror with a wave of her hand and dove inside. She had some work to do.

* * *

><p>Waiting for the human teen to get a grip, Ben tried to amuse himself looking through the pile of his DVDs. "Boring, boring, boring…" he mumbled. "Boring, stupid, boring… oh, I watched that one, boring, boring…"<p>

Turning his attention to the desktop computer, Ben ruffled through the hard drive, destroying any malware his mind touched. Huffing with disgust at the rather pathetic antivirus, he rewrote it with a wave of his hand into a semi-sentient construct similar to the ones he sometimes let loose on the particularly offensive websites. Boosting the firewall he wiped all the junk data accumulated from… He narrowed his eyes. Last year? Yeesh. He briefly contemplated warping a few programs into something _interesting_ and dragging it out into the real world, but then decided against it. He already had plenty of servants, tailor-made for different tasks. No point in adding some half-assed creatures, though computer viruses turned biological were _fun_… for him at least.

Feeling already bored, Ben glanced around zeroing in on the cell phone lying innocuously on the window sill.

* * *

><p>Slowly the pale beast crawled through the Wilderness of Whispers, none of the feral inhabitants daring to cross its way. The long metal blades attached to its fingers made soft sounds when touching the dry soil and grass. It had nowhere to hurry preferring instead to muse on the latest info. It trusted the Thunderbirds, just as it trusted the Tall One, but the deep-seated desire to believe only its own senses was hard to suppress. Sitting back on its haunches the creature tilted its head, deep in thought. Where was the Lost One found? It tried to remember but the flock's directions made little sense as usual.<p>

The beast opened its mouth letting the jumbled whispers ring out, "City, city, city, open, city, open door, city, city, city…"

The air shimmered and a simple wooden door appeared looking out of place in the thick forest. Awkwardly standing up on its haunches, the creature pressed its palms to the wooden surface feeling it give way and open into the eternally changing city.

"Lost, lost, lost one, where, where, where…?" it whispered again crawling through the doorway and hearing it close behind.

Another door opened in the nearby wall and the creature slowly crept in.

* * *

><p>"…What are you doing with my phone?"<p>

Ben paused his tinkering and grinned at the glaring teen, "You're alive! Nice to know. And here I was trying to decide which of your things to steal and which to sell."

"Not funny."

The entity shrugged, "I think it is. You really need to relax though. It's not the end of the world! Besides, ostrich behavior never helped anyone, so trying to pretend I don't exist won't work."

Alex slowly uncurled with a resigned look on his face. "Fine. I'm listening."

* * *

><p><em>AN: When they have no one to impress, some Fears can be huge dorks. Doesn't make them any less dangerous though_


	4. Things that Go Bump in the Night

_A/N: __Well, happy birthday to me, and happy new year to everyone else!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Things that Go Bump in the Night<span>

"So, Lovecraft. Explain."

Ben shrugged waving his hand, "The man himself? Boring as hell. Saw glimpses of reality, got scared, wrote a bunch of books on the subject. Nothing interesting. His visions on the other hand…"

Throwing the cell phone to Alex, he sprawled on the carpet with his back to the wall. "I'm not going to pick apart all the stuff he got wrong and what he got right, so here's the brief version. Does the name 'Azathoth' ring any bells?"

His face blank, Alex nodded carefully, "The Blind Idiot God?"

"Yep, him. Demon Sultan, Nuclear Chaos, and a bunch of other pretentious names. You see, the big old moron was here first, and by 'here' I meant the universe. Well, not _our_ universe. He- it- um, gender doesn't particularly apply to such entities, but let's go with 'he'- existed on a different plane of reality. Think of it like this: if, let's say, you're Azathoth, then his world would be Earth, and our world would be, uh, I dunno, this notepad? Yeah, something like this. You can write in it, tear out a few pages, throw it away, burn it down… And trust me on this, the idiot out there can do much worse with our world. Good thing that he doesn't particularly care."

Deciding for the sake of his sanity to treat the story like fiction, Alex asked, "Did he create our world?"

"Nope. He created bigger stuff, like Outer Gods."

"Outer Gods?" the human repeated. "Umm, OK, I know this. Shub-Niggurath, Yog-Sothoth…"

"…Hastur and Nyarlathothep," Ben finished. "The Big Four. They were the ones who- Not now! I'm busy, can't you see?!"

"Huh?" Alex looked around. "Who are you talking to?"

The entity raised his hand to forestall the questions and glared at the closed door, "Get out! I have this!"

The human teen followed his gaze feeling curious and slightly apprehensive, "Is there someone in the house?"

Ben made a noncommittal noise. "Not in the house but behind the door. Get out!" he yelled again.

"Is this another of your… umm… kind?" receiving a nod in response the teen scratched his head. "Why don't you want them to come?"

Ben sent him an incredulous look, "Just a couple of minutes ago you were a gibbering wreck. Are you _sure_ you want to meet the rest of us?"

Alex shrugged, "I feel OK now." Actually, he was feeling a bit _too_ normal. It had to be the influence of whatever it was that erased his fear.

Ben gave him a skeptical look followed by a dismissive handwave, "Fine, it's your funeral. You can come in now!"

The door slowly opened.

Alex inhaled sharply and forgot to exhale the blank numbness enveloping his mind. He stared at the pale almost white hand with long metal blades attached to the fingers land on the floor. Another hand followed then the rest of the body – naked, hairless, strangely human with dog-like legs. The creature turned its head to him, large round eyes glowing with reflected light, and the corners of its gaping mouth lifted slightly exposing dagger-like teeth in a parody of a smile.

With a strange sort of detached calmness Alex shifted his gaze to the widely open door and what was most certainly not his corridor behind it. Instead a dark street was visible with a yellowish lamp casting strange shadows on old cracked walls and concrete.

"Alex, meet Rake and Empty City," Ben said waving his hand first at the sickly thin beast then at the impossible street.

Rake sat back on its haunches tilting its head quizzically then sprang forward standing up on its hind legs and gripping Alex's shoulders for balance. The human teen ignored the sharp metal blades pressed to his back lightly and stared at the reflective eyes of the strange creature.

It opened its mouth and the hollow whispers rang out slightly confused but somehow elated, "Lost, lost, lost one? Lost one, lost one."

Alex stared back unable to answer from inside the blanket of numbness, but he didn't want to say anything, wishing only to listen to those beautiful, _enchanting_ alien whispers.

The hypnotic spell was broken when Rake screeched madly and lunged back pressing itself to the floor. Ben snarled marching to the teenager and grabbing his chin, turning his head this way and that.

"What- you doin'?" Alex mumbled. Something wet was on his lips. He licked it off tasting a coppery tang. Blood? Raising his hand he swiped clumsily at his face, feeling the nosebleed. Something warm dripped from his ears and down the sides of his neck. More blood? He sent Ben a questioning and slightly pathetic look.

"You'll live," the entity grumbled letting go of his chin and sending an angry look at the Rake. "And this is why I'm the one who has to explain!"

Rake lowered its face growling unhappily and crawled closer bumping Alex's shin with its head.

"It says it's sorry," Ben said. "Forgot that you're human in all the excitement, I guess."

Raising one hand palm up the entity concentrated pulling on the digital image and forcing it to materialize in the real world. In a flash of light a pack of tissues appeared, and Ben shoved them at the human teen, "Here, you are starting to look like me."

Alex pressed the tissue to his nose, "Thanks. I hate blood."

A dark laughter rang out, "You are in for the surprise then."

Rake made a strange sound, its pointed ears twitching and claws tapping the floor with irritation. Ben growled discarding his human guise and lengthening his claws, "And how long were you listening in, you damn mutt?"

"I have better things to do then listen to your yapping," a dark shape melting into existence in the middle of the room sneered, and Ben bared his fangs.

"Get off your high horse already! You are not impressing anyone!"

The massive form growled threateningly, its human-like teeth the first thing to solidify, and stepped closer to Ben, "I'd love to tear you apart, you arrogant upstart."

Ben smirked, the tips of his foot-long claws coming to rest under the creature's chin, "Look who is talking! You were the youngest of us before I came around. Bloated Woman found you what, fifty years ago? Damn shame that she did. Would've been better for everyone, if you died that day."

The creature – enormous dog with bloodstained-looking crimson and red fur – prowled forward, Ben stepping back with each step it took. Literally pressed into the corner Ben wrinkled his nose in disgust turning his head away, "Ugh, you stink! Take a bath every now and then, will you?"

The dog growled one massive paw hitting the wall inches from his face, "Shut your mouth before I bite your head off!"

Ben sneered, stone-cold fingers wrapping around the paw, "Stop trying to bully me. It didn't work before, and it certainly won't now."

The dog growled then gave a startled jerk feeling a hand touch its flank and turned to look at the perpetrator.

Alex fearlessly ran his fingers through the thick fur, feeling a bit surprised that it wasn't wet despite looking bloodstained. "Is this the actual color?" he asked curiously, ignoring the startled look from the massive creature and the maniacal grin spreading across Ben's face.

The dog stared at him then said gruffly, "It is." It twisted sharply with more speed and maneuverability than expected from a creature this big and raised its paw crooked claws hovering dangerously close to Alex's face. The teen stared back and shook the offered appendage as if in greeting, "I guess you're the Smile Dog? I'm Alex, nice to meet you."

Smile Dog quickly jerked the limb away, lowering it to the floor and sitting back on its haunches. Ben laughed and Rake nodded in approval. The dog stared at both of them for a second then gave Alex a calculating look, "Hmm, perhaps someday."

Stepping back the creature slowly melted out of reality. Alex blinked a few times feeling the calm haze lift slightly from his mind, "That was… weird."

"That was awesome!" Ben corrected gleefully. Feeling the annoyed look from Rake the entity waved his hand, "I know what you're trying to say. No, we won't stop fighting until he stops being a massive douche. He is the one who started it anyway!"

Rake grumbled with a long-suffering look and glanced at the City. The yellow light from the streetlamp was flickering in irregular pattern, shadows almost coming alive, while the cracks on the walls grew wider and longer. Rake let out a noise of agreement. These childish fights were grating on everybody's nerves, even those who didn't actually _have_ a nervous system.

Still feeling dazed, Alex sat on the edge of his bed. Rake immediately climbed near him, lowering its head on his lap. Alex stared at the creature for a moment not quite getting what it wanted then cautiously ran his hand over the bald head and down the protruding spine and ribs. Rake shifted a little to get more comfortable and started purring like a monstrous cat.

"Ain't that cozy," Ben huffed. Rake opened one eye to give him a look that clearly said how little the creature cared about his opinion.

A fluttering sound came from the open window, and Ben marched towards it with a frustrated noise grabbing the crow that just landed on the sill with both hands. "Why are you here too?" the entity demanded as the bird looked at him calmly with too intelligent eyes. "I have it covered!"

A simultaneous shudder run through every Fear present as they suddenly felt the call of the Crossroad of Trials, and Ben groaned miserably, "Today really isn't my day, is it?"


End file.
